Electronic devices are capable of running applications (or “apps”) that may electronically display different types of guides pertaining to the operation, repair, or assembly of various physical objects. Users may have need for these interactive electronic guides while using or working on these objects. Although numerous printed and electronic interactive guides are available, finding a particular guide—such as a guide for the repair of a specific part of a mechanical device—can be onerous at times, and nearly impossible at others. For example, locating a guide for an object, such as a lawn mower, purchased long ago or no longer supported by the manufacturer, may be difficult and burdensome, especially if the lawn mower broke down during the middle of mowing a yard. Further, many guides are difficult to use, and provide little (if any) assistance with one or more specific tasks. Such complexity frequently increases the difficulty and the overall time needed to locate, receive, and use an interactive guide, especially at the point of need, diminishing the user's ability to operate, repair, or assembly an object. Additionally, the ability to collect useful data relating to the use of a guide, for improving the content and effectiveness of the guide, is limited to voluntary user feedback. Manufacturers therefore have limited means to determine how to enhance the usefulness of a guide for users.